Reicheeru's background and curse
by ac-brat-clark
Summary: it is a summary of Rei's life and curse


Quick story about the background of Reicheeru Hitsagei

Reicheeru's life wasn't that great in the US with her mother. Her mother beet her any time she didn't do something right and anytime she transformed or sometimes for no reason at all.

Reicheeru's got marks on her back from all that, but she has comfort in knowing her father through myspace and yahoo connections. Her father doesn't know about what her mother does to her.

Through the connections on myspace with her father, Reicheeru also learns she has a twin named Muki, not that she didn't already know. Her father sends a picture of her sister, as a baby, and she carries it everywhere.

When Reicheeru and Muki where born, they're mother was on heroin and didn't even know she was in labor for the first born, Muki. So, her father took her and tried to wait for Reicheeru, but it was too late. Her mom was coming off the high, by the time she was having Reicheeru and kept her. Muki and her father went back to Japan before that. Muki knew about Reicheeru from pictures in her mind and on the computer, but Reicheeru knew nothing of her, except, that she did exist.

Reicheeru went to Japan once to meet and visit her father, when she was nine years old. Her father introduced her to Shigure Sohma, who is supposed to be her boyfriend. She never forgot him and remembered where he lived. Befrore she leaves she has Hatori erase her new friend's memories of her.

When Reicheeru goes back to Japan, when she is eighteen, she meets him all over again and ends up being the worst fiancé ever.

Reicheeru's father knows the Sohmas because Shigure's father was his best friend. This is how the arrangement is made that Shigure and Reicheeru are to wed. When Shigure was born his father asked Reicheeru's dad about the marriage and Reicheeru's father, kacisui, said the second born of his children would marry Shigure, imagine his surprise when he had twins, and his girlfriend kept the one Shigure was to marry.

Reicheeru's curse starts with her great grandmother and a love potion, made by a witch.Reicheeru's great grandma had fallen in love and stole a witch's love potion, which had a curse on it (_if stolen can not and will not work for person, who stole it_.) Well, she tried it and guess what?? It didn't work. The witch found out she had stolen it and put a cuse of animal transformation on her and her family. She was kind enough though to let Reicheeru's great grandma choose what animal she wanted, but her great grandma couldn't choose between the panther or cougar. So, the witch gave her the cougar and told her that every third generation of her family would have the curse and each year would be different. The year after her would have been the panther, but the mother had twins, so the first year, Muki, had the panther, since it was to be the year of the panther. The second born twin, Reicheeru, had the cougar.

The curse was made so that they couldn't fall in love. Every boy the girls came in contact with either fell deeply in love with them, or hated them and made fun of them. They never fall for **one** guy. They go with any, that aproach them, not going out exactly, but ,you know, having fun with them. They are huge cheaters, if they have boyfriends and can't usually have one for more than a day. The only way for the curse to be broken is if a guy that thinks he really loves them, tells them he doesn't like them let alone love them, which is a lot harder than it sounds.

Reicheeru doesn't take nicely to the people who make fun of her. Sometimes, when in her cougar form, she even kills them. She doesn't want anyone to hurt her more than she's been hurt by her mother. she just wants to be left alone, but if they mess with Muki, she will kill them no matter what she hates people hurting her sister, who never even knew her abusive mother. She doesn't want Muki to know that life, she has lived.

That's pretty much it Rei in a nutshell, if you want to know more don't hesitate to ask me.


End file.
